Blarf
by Miawshloubedadish
Summary: The wheel of fate is turning and a bystander decided to try and stop it. Fate is not something that can be broken so easily.


(Author's note:Okay yes i only know the game because of stalking it on youtube. Great achievement yes. I also sinned and put an OC because i don't feel comfortable yet to well control the usual cast. Suggestion of characters and such are very welcome. So there ya go. Sorry text wall... )

* * *

The pulsating hue of the cauldron steamed throught the surrounding, giving the sensation of a warm heart, but the closer it get to the core, the more suffocating it became, the warm soothing light slowly melting into red hot lava ready to engluf any foolish person who would dare to approach it too much. A drastic contrast with the cold, mechanical structure that was closely restrainning the cauldron. At this very moment, at this very place, it was the turning point of the fate of the world. The toss of the coin. Would the miracle occure now or will the tragedy repeat itself like an incessant play? The questions dropped along with a rain of blood spilled on the ground from the sudden gushing of a blade throught the soft flesh of the shoulder. A hand immediatly grapsed over the wound, as if the pression could help to restrain the pain that was jolting under the red coat of the warrior barely standing.

"Ragna! Let's destroy the world together!" Chirped an awefully estatic girl as she held the blade piercing throught the warrior, slowly pushing them toward the core of the cauldron. Her partner was obviously unwilling to follow such an action, but his mangled body couldn't escape from the sharp graps of her blades anymore. He had put up a good fight, but no matter how hard he tried, this mysterious girl always managed to get up again and get back to him. Ragna could barely see anything anymore from his blurred vision and the blood dripping all over his eyes.

So this was the extend of his strenght afterall?

Bullshit.

But they were near the border now. It was inevitable now. He could sense it even if his feeling had been numbed by pain. The white haired criminal couldn't even move an inch anymore. Hell, yeah he could pull a bit, but nothing to break free from her crazy graps and even less to face her again.

A swift wind swept over Ragna's bruised face. That was strange, there was no ventilation system working at this point now. Why would a breeze be there...? The cold graps was immediatly broke as he fell against the cold metallic floor with a lump sound. His mismatched eyes couldn't focus anymore and his mind was on the verdge of collapsing in exaustion, but two sihoulettes were dancing in front of him. One surrounding by thick lines... V-13... the other one was much smaller and thinnier. Who...?

"I... just can't stand it anymore!" A faint, obviously pre-pubescent yelps of desperation.

A fucking kid?

Now that was the icing on the cake. First he gave himself all the trouble to sneak in this branch of the Librarium, fight the psychotic Jin once again, meet some cold warrior under the name of the six heroes, get in a showdown with a girl having the face and the voice of his lost sister but the most screwed mind ever that he couldn't harm and now a goddamn freaking kid play hero to save him?

_I hope you get kill in the process kid._

Why yes there it was the amount of compassion that was left in the cynical heart of the battered warrior. No really, that was the top of the humiliation now. Not that it mattered, that strange robotic girl could wistand any sort of attack and keep coming back. That suicidal kid would get killed eventually. It was just a matter of time and all Ragna could do was to lay around like a broken doll. While the kid seemed to stand his ground, the obvious happened.

"W-w-why can't you stay on the ground!? I striked you down! You can't get up!" Yet again this overly desperated tone in the child voice. He was obviously overly stressed and not thinking straight. It was happening exactly like it did for Ragna a few moments ago.

"Erasing. Obstacle." The cold robotic tone resonated throught the room as blades were directed at the small enemy between her and her goal, the almost lifeless body laying near the border of the cauldron. So near yet so far...for now. Just like a monkey, the adversary swiftly wormed inbetween the many blades, not without taking a few scratches, but less than if he had faced the attack face on or tried to block it. The child nervously looked at the direction of Ragna who, if he had the strenght, would have probably yelled at him to fuck off somewhere else. HE was supposed to end this, not to get his ass saved by a kindergarden hero. And where did that kid came from anyway?

"I... really don't have enough time.... d-damn!" Wimpered the child before dashing toward the fallen warrior. What was he expecting to do? But explanations seemed to be for another time as the child reached at Ragna.

And then there was silence.

And a blinding white.

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack.

The clockwork was repeating its endless circle again and again, similar to the recent events that stuck the world to its doom. A small brown haired boy stood next to an occupied bed, nervously twisting his fingers around as his emerald eyes couldn't stop staring at the stained white blanket protecting the wounded Ragna. His face clearly showed his insecurity and gloominess of the outcome of his intervention. The kid knew he wasn't great in offense, but he had the foolish thought he had a chance against V-13. Not only he didn't at all, but he barely managed to salvage Ragna from her. Instead of breaking the loop, he only pushed the fateful time a bit farther away. It was the clocktime all over again.

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. Ti-

"That was quite foolish of you, Amestos." A polite tone. Well manners hiding the feeling of disappointement mixted with irritation suddenly broke the endless ticking in the room.

A pale and beautiful blond girl had suddenly appeared out of nowhere as if she teleported in the restricted room. Her delicate face was framed with blond strands of hair as her two eyes were looking at the boy with obvious superiority and annoyance. She wasn't fitting with her surrounding at all with her costy and detailed victorian styled dress while the room looked rather medicore filled with laying used bandages that were either stained with blood or accidently ripped, a bed housing a wounded unconscious man and a desperated kid with the gaze of a rabbit ready to get brutally murdered.

"Hmpf, your despicable new look fit with your recent actions. What was this unecessary outburst of stupidity? I demand an explanation." Coldly ordered Rachel, obvious irritated by this sudden turn of event.

The kid's cheeks took a pink tint as he tried to pull his oversized coat around and hide the many holes that was scratched by his recent fight but to no available.

"I can't stand this anymore. I... just can't stand seeing them try so hard and loose.... I thought... I just thought I could do something." Mumbled Amestos, trying to arrange his ruffled hair and look somewhat presentable to the head of the Alucard family.

"You are a spectator. You are not the one to take actions for them. They do not need a babysitter. Know your place or you will loose it." Coldly warned the vampire before sighing. "While I thought this turn of events would be interesting, it seemed it was all for naught. I am bored." Without letting a chance for Amestos to reply, she was already gone from the filthy tiny little room. Thus the place was filled with the now familiar tick of the clock. Amestos petted his oversized hat and looked over at Ragna and the messily patched together bandages covering him.

"I... don't really mind if it helps ending this." Mumbled Amestos to himself.

Because at least then there would be a change and he wouldn't have to face this madness over and over again.


End file.
